Loptr
Loptr, also known as The Prophetic One, is the main antagonist of Bayonetta 2 and one half of the God of Chaos Aesir, he was born after the over seer divided his power in two with his twin Loki who held the power to control the legendary eyes of the world while he had only the ability to record all time and planned to adsorb his sovereign power and become Aesir in order to rule the earth but was defeated by the last of the lumen stages and umbra witches baynonetta and balder who imprisoned the prophetic one soul to ensure his plans would never reach fulfilment and in the process letting him self be corrupted by loptr evil when he was defeated by his daughter many years later he took loptr to the after life with him finally ending his threat to man. Profile Appearing to Loki multiple times through out his and Bayonetta's travels through Noatun, he also appears at the top of Fimbulventr, watching over the events unfolding below and manipulating the Masked Lumen to guide Loki towards him. Loptr must be fought 3 seperate times in the game and once again after he becomes Aesir. Personality As the embodiment of the negative, selfish side of Aesir, Loptr embodies the worst traits of humanity, and it is implied he feeds upon those negative emotions to gain strength. He is mocking, cruel, manipulative, and above all supremely arrogant, viewing even his other half Loki as ultimately inferior, possibly out of jealousy as he seemed to hold Loki being called Aesir's "better half" in contempt. While he always has a veneer of politeness, patience and calmness, Loptr is fairly condescending and patronizing towards Bayonetta, her allies and humanity in general, seeing the free will he granted as Aesir as an illusion and a cosmic joke, and wanting all else to have his Sovereign Power and become the supreme ruler and center of reality in the human world be returned to him. Loptr treats the angels and demons as mere pawns to his scheme as he showed little concern towards their defeat at Bayonetta's and Balder's hands. Loptr's cruel manipulations knows no bounds as he deceived both the Umbran Witches and the Luman Sages into going to war with each other, starting the witch hunts so he can reclaim the Eyes of the World and finally pose as Loki in killing Rosa, sending Balder on a vengeful crusade in the future as his pawn. About the only positive trait about Loptr is his relative courage and intelligence creating master plans that actually achieved fruition, deciding to face Bayonetta and Balder personally when it became clear that the angels and demons were unable to subdue them properly. Despite this, even Loptr is still able to be surprised, as evidenced when Luka came in dramatically and saved Loki from his grasp, though was unmoved by his heroism. Appearance Loptr, in his older incarnation, is shown to be close with Aesir's appearance; a man with white hair, blue eyes and a dark skin tone. He has Aesir's intricate markings all over his body. His hair is also stylized into a pyramidal shape to match his former life as Aesir. He has pale white lips and a diamond marking on his forehead. When he absorbs Loki's power, this marking eventually becomes the full symbol of Aesir (Symbol of Chaos). Loptr's attire involves a large, light diamond-shaped blue cloak that is partially opaque and emanates in a blue glow. This cloak is adorned with golden frames that all form the symbol of Aesir. He also wears large, golden cuffs on both his wrists and ankles. In his younger form from 500 years ago, he appears to look identical to Loki, though with more blue-themed clothing as compared to the brighter colors of his counterpart and with the different symbol on his forehead. He also lacks the upside down pyramid pendant. Powers and Abilities In his child form, Loptr has the ability to use similar card attacks to his good counterpart, which he uses to lethal effect when disposing of Rosa. When he is fought, he summons 6 arms created out of blue energy and uses them to punch and grab objects for his own uses. The reach of these hands can extend all the way into space, as shown when Loptr grabs an asteroid to hurl at Bayonetta. Loptr is also capable of projecting swaths of harmful energy and beams of light from the ground. In his adult form, Loptr retains most of his abilities of being able to manipulate his energy into various forms. The main difference lies in the greater power and control he holds as he is now able to manipulate multiple objects at once, such as being able to form debris into giant weapons as well as summon multiple asteroids as opposed to just one. He is also able to create an astral projection of himself as means of combating others just as he would if he were fighting physically. He is able to summon up to 6 arms in a manner similar to his younger self, though he sparingly uses them all at once to allocate greater power to his individual strikes. His greatest powers are beams of energy that can cause destruction to anything in their path as Bayonetta was unable to evade his attacks and his chief power that gave him his title as The Prophetic One is the ability to use the Remembrance of Time to show the true nature of the past to certain individuals. Story In the beginning Eons ago when the human realm came in to existence, Aesir was chosen by jubulies the creator to be The god of chaos who ruled atop the holy mountain fimbulventr until out of pity he decided to reveal to the first humans the true nature of their existence and split his power and very soul in two between them leading to the creation of the Eyes of the World. However, in order to protect the balance the split brought the world, Aesir also became two separate beings: one his good half Loki and Loptr his negative and selfish side. While Loki was tasked with the Sovereign power, the ability to control the Eyes themselves. Loptr was given the Prophetic power, being able to use his powers of the Remembrance of Time in order to keep track of the world's progression. However, Loki and Loptr were also composed of good and evil virtues respectively and Loptr would eventually begin his scheming in order to become Aesir once again to bring a new era that coward to his will. Sometime after his rebirth, Loptr would manipulate the evil within the hearts of humans, thus spurring on the Witch Hunts. During this time, Loptr in his child-like state would be the one to kill Bayonetta's mother, Rosa. Because of his similar appearance to Loki at the time, he would use this event to manipulate a young Balder into doing his bidding 500 years later after bringing him from the past. Bayonetta 2 Loptr appears first by bringing Balder to his time and explaining that he knows the one who is responsible for Rosa's death, offering the Sage a chance at revenge. He then oversees the events of the game unfold, directing Balder to take his revenge on the hapless Loki. Appearing to Loki in his visions, Loptr manipulates the events to bring the boy to him in order to absorb his Sovereign Power and regain the Eyes of the World. He would later appear alongside Balder as an astral projection and confront Bayonetta until she, Loki and Balder are pulled into Inferno. During the ensuing battle between Bayonetta and Balder, Loki accidentally awakens his Sovereign Power, thus transporting the two back in time 500 years during the Witch Hunts. It is here that Loptr's younger state reveals himself to Bayonetta as a separate being from Loki, despite their similar appearance. He attempts to kill Bayonetta only to be forced into retreat. Later he would go on to kill Rosa similar to the previous iteration of the same timeline, only this time Balder is relayed the difference between Loki and Loptr through the tattoo on their forehead. Just as Bayonetta and Balder return to the current timeline, in the present both Loki and Luka arrive at Fimbulventr only to be subdued by Loptr himself. When Bayonetta and Balder both reach Fimbulventr after Loki has already been lured there, Loptr explains the true nature of himself and his other self and the power they hold and absorbs the Sovereign Power from his 'better' half. He than gains the power to control the eyes of the world anc takes Balder's Right Eye and then battles Bayonetta, eventually overpowering her and taking the Left Eye. Upon this, Loptr finally gains the power of the over seer and Aesir once again materialised, with the intent to rule over the human world. After a long fight with Bayonetta, Loptr is unaware that Loki isn't as useless as he thought. As Loki explains that Aesir's true power is over nothingness and the ability to "unmake" anything from the world, the boy uses this power in order to destroy the Eyes. Loptr loses his power and faces a final battle against Bayonetta and Balder joining forces. The pair of them eventually summon both Jubileus and Queen Sheba fused together and the mighty summon dropkicks Loptr's soul from his body and sends his physical form flying out into the ocean. Jeanne, flying in towards Fimbulventr from a distance on a fighter jet, summons Gomorrah who proceeds to swallow Loptr's body whole. Loptr's soul, in disbelief as to how he was defeated, begins to open a portal using his remaining power in order to return to the spirit realm and be reborn in a new era. However before he is able to escape, Balder absorbs Loptr's soul and traps him within himself in order to prevent his return. Despite being told that Loptr's evil will eventually corrupt him over the coming years, Balder is content with his sacrifice and promises his daughter that he will watch over her before disappearing back to his time. Upon returning to his time, Balder has since been corrupted by Loptr's evil and is the one responsible for the damage done to the Crescent Valley. He spurs on the remainder of the Witch Hunts under this influence and begins a new plan to resurrect Jubileus in order to remake the universe once again as he sees fit. Back in the present when he is eventually defeated by Bayonetta, Balder reawakens on Earth alongside the broken head of Jubileus and is near death. Loptr's influence breaks and he tries to break free in order to escape, but Balder promises that they will perish together and seals him back inside. Both Balder and Loptr then fade away into nothingness ending the evil half of Aesir existence permanently and rendering the eyes for ever useless. Trivia * Loptr's child form is voiced by Mark Daugherty in the English version and Junko Minagawa in the Japanese version, the same voice actor as Loki. His adult form is voiced by TJ Ramini in the English version and Takumi Yamazaki in the Japanese version. ** Takumi Yamazaki also voiced Durga from Anarchy Reigns Japanese version, another Platinum Games title. * The name Loptr derives from Norse Mythology. It is the alternate name of the god of mischief Loki and fits in with the splitting of Aesir's soul into Loptr and Loki. Gallery Loptr Design.png|Loptr's original design Loptr_id.png|Loptr as a child Loptr_power.png|Loptr after losing his powers Category:Characters Category:Bayonetta Characters Category:Bayonetta Enemies Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Bosses Category:Deceased characters